Cadente
by Itsuhime
Summary: To Lovina, Feliciana took away everything from her. Her family, her happiness, and most importantly, her love. [ongoing]


Please read the bottom for more info! Enjoy this fanfic~ Chapter 1. Famiglia (note/ italics are flash backs)

* * *

There she was standing in front of me. A girl with a light complexion, gorgeous sun kissed auburn hair, golden eyes, and a light green sundress that perfectly complimented her petite figure. It was our first meeting since Feliciana's wedding, 6 years ago, and Feliciana smiled her usual gigantic smile at me. Unsure whether to be full of joy or hatred, I did my best to smile back, yet somehow it came out as a scowl. Deep down I despised her. Everything she did just sickens me, from her random 've's' to her stupid smiles. I hated everything about her. She took away everything from me. My family, my chance at happiness, and most importantly, the love of my life.

_**~~March 17th 1987~~**_

_ It was the day of my 3rd birthday that my new baby sister was born. I was overjoyed, I was soo excited to be a big sister, and to protect my innocent little sister from the world's harm. _

_ I was taken to the hospital to see my new baby sister, and there she was. Held in mamma's arms in a bundle of soft pastel blankets, a little figure with rosey pink skin was curled between it all. I instantly knew she needed to be protected as it beamed innocence. The baby seemed so fragile as if the tiniest touch could break it into a million pieces. I slowly raised my hand hesitantly to touch the soft pink skin, scared that I would hurt the baby, but I was at ease the moment I felt the warm touch of her skin against me. It felt very soft and puffy, but I quickly pulled my hand away when the bundle started to shift. Mamma giggled at my shaking body._

"_Lovina, this is your new baby sister," mamma whispered, "Feliciana."_

"Ve~ Lovina! Why don't we start heading out now?" The call of sorella's voice brought me back from my memories. We both stood for a while in awkward silence before heading out the door. I quickly locked the door and headed towards Feli, she was a little ahead of me but I quickly caught up with her. My eyes started to drift around aimlessly but then widened and glared when I saw what was in her hands, a beautiful bouquet of red carnations.

_**~~July 23rd 1991~~**_

_ Mamma left me at home, alone. But it didn't bother me, I was used to it. Mamma always seemed to be out shopping or just out for fun with Feli. I sat by the window, waiting. Waiting for mamma to come home with Feli, but mostly, I waiting for papà. Papà always worked all day long, while mamma was a housewife looking after Feli and I. As I waited, I would count the cars as they rolled by, though I usually got bored after the hundredth. Soon I would fall asleep for my afternoon siesta._

_ I always woke to the sound of a door opening then shutting with a thud. Either papà would greet me or Feli. This time it was papà. He smiled a great big smile at me as I ran towards him. He had soft auburn hair that ends messily at his forehead and huge shiny chocolatey eyes. "Buonasera Lovina~ Did you have a nice siesta? Where's Feli and mamma?"_

_ "Sì... and mamma left with Feli.. again." I felt my expression darkened while papà's usual smile fell a bit as he sighed._

_ "Don't worry mio tesoro. Frowns don't look pretty on girls! Please don't fret!" Quickly he grabbed something from his bag, "here, un regalo per il mio tesoro!" As he proclaimed, he handed me a single frilly red flower. I raised my hand to take the flower, once grasped, I awed at how beautiful it was. The red was vibrant yet welcoming, it was frilly yet not too frilly that one would call it girly, but most importantly how the flower was so simple, with just a bunch of petales sticking out of a green stock, it was amazingly stunning. "It's beautiful papà!" And with that, his smiled returned. We both then shared a hug and laughed together._

I slumped down in the passenger seat. One hand pressed against my face another fidgeting with the hem on my skirt. We were heading to Rome.

The heat of the summer sun was beating down on us as we drove through the countryside. The smell of manure soon started to settle in. I quickly covered my pitiful nose and Feli started to giggle. "What, you idiot?" I spat at her still covering my nose. Feli kept giggling, "you look soo funny sorella!" Feli then started up again and kept giggling to herself. "Eyes on the road" I reminded her. She instantly snapped back, but she chuckled a bit in between breaths. I sighed, this was going to be a long ride.

After a while, Feli broke the silence, "Ve.. Lovi" she paused, but then reluctantly continued, "do you think mamma and papà are doing well?"

_**~~August 4th 1992~~**_

_ It was the usual dinner, Feliciana and mamma conversed to me and papà endlessly about their day out._

"_..and then mamma bought me some candy and a stuffed cat! Mamma and papà chuckled as Feli rambled on and on about their day, once in awhile pausing to eat. I quietly sat not saying much, just focusing on my food. "Oh, Lovi!" Feliciana all of a sudden shouted from across the table as if she has just found the cure for cancer, "do you like the pasta? Me and mamma made it while you were out! It was soo much fun, you missed it! I wanted to go get you but mamma said we should cook today and ask you some other time! I helped made the sauce too! Oh and the..." Feli continued to ramble on and on again. I tuned her out after a while... after she said that mamma didn't bother to ask me to come make pasta too. Mamma knew I loved making pasta, cooking in general .. Why didn't mamma bother to get me? Why mamma? How come you don't play with me anymore. Before you would spend countless hours being with me, just ME! NOT FELI! ME. Do you not love me anymore? Do you hate me? You always bring Feli out with you! Shopping, to the park, for walks, you never bring me along. NEVER. Even when I ask ,you would brush me off, saying that i'm too big to go along... Am I just too untalented to be with you? Whenever Feli and I paint you a picture, you'd always put hers up on the refrigerator, never mines'. You'd always tell me that there was no room left... Maybe there will be room if the whole fridge wasn't JUST Feli's artworks! Maybe that wasn't it... maybe I was just not pretty enough. Everyone always did awe at Feli's looks and charms, or maybe I was just not good enough. _

_ I quickly finished my dinner and excused myself, hoping that none of them noticed the tears that started to fall. I ran through the garden to my secret place. It was a small patch of dirt at the far end of the garden. I would always plant tomatoes there. I just loved tomatoes, they're one of my most favorite foods! I pulled out the small watering can from the shed and started watering the little patch of dirt. Soon my tomatoes will grow nice and big and juicy, I thought to myself. "¡hola Lovi!" I looked up at the fence that separates my house and the neighbors and saw a small figure perched on the fence. "What do you want tomato bastard? I asked in an annoyed tone. It was Antonio. Antonio was 2 years older than me, he had dark messy brown hair and radiant green eyes, almost mesmerizing. He was the one who made me adore tomatoes, one day while we were out playing, he brought me a plump round fruit as a snack. I accepted it after some moments hesitation and took a bite out of the sweet and watery fruit, and instantly fell in love. He and I were quite close. We would hang out all the time when mamma and Feli were out, and whenever I felt... alone, he was there for me. Always when I needed him._

_ We chattered away till the sky grew dark and the sun no longer shown, I then waved goodbye before running back to the house._

"S-sorella, we're almost there."

**~~August 24th 1992~~**

_Sorellina and I were both holding on tightly to the soft strong hands of our papà. We were all walking down the bustling street of the city. It was a particularly hot summer day, and papà took us both out for ice cream. After getting our ice cream we decided to head to Feli's potato lovin' frea-friend's house. During the walk there, I kept quiet and concentrated on eating my ice cream, while Feliciana kept on chattering about almost anything she can think of, and papà laughing occasionally. Overall, besides Feli's stupid rambles, it was quite enjoyable. The path we took was well shaded by the trees along the sidewalk, so it wasn't too hot, plus I got to spend time with papà. We rounded a corner, and Feli's eyes instantly popped open with joy after seeing the familiar brown house. She leapt with excitement causing her to drop her half eaten ice cream and at that moment, I'll never known how much i'll regret everything. I should've done many things at that moment, like telling Feli to calm down, or hold onto papà tighter, but all I did was stood still and watch as Feli ran across the busy street without a care, the oncoming raging truck honking for her to get of the street and papà letting go of my hand and running to save Feli. For a moment everything slowed down, like the world was coming to a halt just for me. I never felt so terrified in my entire life for I was about to witness the death of my world._

After hours of driving, we finally got to our destination. It was all the way out in the mountains, it was our family's private cemetery. It was quite a big cemetery, for our family was once a great mafia. The place was surrounded by overgrown trees and vines. "Ve~ Lovi, do you remember which one it is?" I looked around trying to remember. "Hmm, I think it's that one." I said while pointing to a rather plain gravestone. It was a cross made out of stone with a single stone carnation resting on one of the sides. We both made are way over to the grave. Feli slowly placed down the bouquet next to the stone, then crouched down and placed her hands in position to pray and started to whisper her prayers. I stood next. Despite how much I loved this person, I just couldn't speak to him, even if he's dead, he chose Feli over me, just like everyone else.

**~~August 24th 1992~~**

_"Papà!" I kept on screaming, hoping that maybe he was okay and well, but reality quickly sank in. Blood was flowing down the cement, the truck was steered out of it's path, and sorellina was sprawled on the ground crying. Soon people started to gather around, policemen ordered people to move back, ambulances arrived and took Feli and papà away and I was left alone watching as everything rushed pass me. "P.. à." My eyes started to fill with hot tears, I tried holding it all back, but in the end, countless of tears poured from my eyes dripping down my face. An officer took notice of me, and asked me a couple a questions, I tried my best to answer them, but the words kept choking me. This was the truth. My papà was gone. No one will come to hug me when I'm sad, no one will hold out their hand to mine, no one will give me a carnation, no one._

_Once the officer was done questioning he brought me back to mamma and told her the news. She was shocked. Her skin turned pale, I saw tears coming down and her hands enclosed on her mouth. "This can't.. it can't be. This has got to be a mistake! I mean.. it's Antonio we're talking about! He.. he.. he promised he'll never leave me. We have a family! Him, Feli, and I! We were going to grow old together and.. and see our grandchildren. I.. I.." The officer quickly directed her to a chair where she collapsed down. Mamma covered her face a started to cry. The officer's face went down, and bid us condolences and left. The room felt cold. Like something has disappeared. Everything was solemn and dim. I turned to look at mamma, but all I saw was her head down, shaking occasionally from her gasp for air. All I could do was stand there, watching my world start to **crumble**._

* * *

Title: Cadente (Crumbling)  
Chapter: 1. Famiglia /part 1  
Author: Meme-Hime  
Rating: T/PG-13  
Plot: To Lovina, Feliciana took away everything from her. Her family, her happiness, and most importantly, her love.  
Themes: Hurt, Angst, Drama, and Romance.  
Warnings: AU, and slight OCC. Also mild swearing and character death.  
Characters: Fem! Romano (Lovina), Fem! Italy (Feliciana), Isabelle (OC of Lovina's mother), Antonio (OC of Lovina's father), Antonio (Spain).  
Pairings: n/a at the moment, but in future chapters: Spamano (SpainXRomano), SpaIta (SpainXItaly), GerIta (GermanyXItaly), and one sided RoMerica and PruMano. Maybe more?

**Author Note/**  
Sorry that I ended it so briefly, don't worry there is more! I have lots planned out, so expect there to be more.  
Also this is my very first fanfiction. Thank you soo much for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it very much :) Please excuse me if you see any mistakes! Writing this is soo much fun~  
If you have any questions feel free to ask me. :)

Hehe, I also plan on writing a love pentantanatnatngon with Fem!Romano as the main heroine 3 I just love love-triangles with Fem!Romano in it. :)

**Author Note/ 2**  
Hello everyone I updated it, but I conjoined it with the first chapter. so yeah! Sorry! I just works better that way!  
Also I sorted out all my ideas on a web! Yay :D And I have two endings planned ;) Good and Bad~

**Translations**: _(please excuse me if any are wrong .)_

buonasera - italian - Good Evening  
sì - italian - Yes  
mio tesoro - italian - My Darling/Treasure  
un regalo per il mio tesoro - italian - A Gift For My Darling/Treasure  
sorella - italian - Sister  
¡hola - spanish - Hello!

* * *

Next Chapter! Chapter 2: Preferiti _~coming soon~_


End file.
